DESCENDIENTES ED, ORDEN DEL FENIX Y DEMAS
by Dkatus-Kalpagoc.Lovegood
Summary: que paso con todos, como se enamoraron, como se casaron, ETC. aqui dire aparte de los hijos y trabajos historias acerca de como se formaron las parejas de las cuales salieron los descendientes
1. antes y despues siempre hay calma

DISCLAIMER: la mayor parte de personajes presentes en mi fic son de JK rowling, solo de ellas, yo me baso en lo que ella escribio para hacer mi historia y recrearme un rato

RESUMEN: dire que pasa con todos los personajes una vez acaban los libros de harry potter

ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna que yo crea

DEJEN REVIWS PORFA NO SE LES OLVIDE ESO ALIMENTA MIS GANAS DE SEGUIR LEYENDO

* * *

Capitulo 1: Antes y despues siempre hay calma

Harry salio del despacho del director junto con ron y hermione, cuando lllegaron al gran comedor, vieron a parvati y a dean besandose y como todos aplaudieron, ginny se les acerco, ron y hermione se marcharon, pero harry se la quedo viendo, era increible cuan bella era aun con la cara rasgada y llena de polvo, con el pelo desordenado y la ropa sucia, simplemente era hermosa... como no se pudo dar cuenta antes, que idiota era, 6 años conociendola y justo cuando iba a empezar la guerra fue que se dio cuenta de lo que sentia por ella, solo cuando vio a otro con ella se le desperto ese sentimiento, pero quien sabe, de pronto era por eso que dicen que antes de la tempestad viene una calma y se espera pacientemente luego de esta vendra una tranquiloidad aun mejor...

-hola-le dijo ginny timidamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas harry la abrazo, un abrazo tan fuerte y sincero, que por ginny estaba bien pasar el resto de la vida asi, sentia esa tranquilidad, eso que solo harry le daba, que por mas buen besador que fueran dean o michael, solo harry le hacia sentir cuando la abrazaba, cuando la rozaba, solo harry se lo hacia sentir

-crees-le dijo harry timidamente-que ahora que termino la guerra, podemos tener algo, algo para siempre

-siempre he querido que digas eso-le dijo ginny-y claro que si, pero tienes que tatuarte el hipgrifo con mi nombre- ambos sonrieron

-te amo ginny

-te amo harry

y ahi mismo se fundieron en un beso, apasionado y tierno, que sello su union para siempre

al año siguiente, harry termino su 7 año, junto con todos sus compañeros. cuando salio de hogwarts, entro enseguida a la academia de aurores, sin necesidad de examenes ni nada, duro 3 años en la academia, luego de que salio entro a trabajar contra uno que otro mago oscuro, que querian ocupar el lugar de voldemort, sin embargo con el niño que vivio, como auror no podian serlo, luego de 2 años de ser un auror, harry paso a ser el jefe del departamento de aurores, despues paso a ser secretario del ministro de magia y por ultimo en el año 2020, 23 años despues de la segunda guerra de hogwarts, harry fue nombrado ministro de magia.

ginny por su parte siguio con el quiditch, cuando termino su sexto-septimo año*, hizo una prueba de seleccion para el equipo de la holyhead harpies, quedo en la reserva, un año despues entro a jugar como cazadora, en ocasiones era la buscadora de reemplazo, pero principalmente era cazadora, fue muy premiada por su gran talento, pero se retiro 4 años luego de empezar a jugar ya que tuvo su hijo, sin embargo siguio en el tema del quiditch siendo la jefa de la seccion deportiva (la cual ahora tambien manejaba deportes muggles) del periodico el profeta.

en cuanto a los hijos harry y ginny tuvieron 3 hijos, jamer sirius, albus severus y lily luna potter weasley, james nacio en el 2003, (_sus padrinos son ron, george, hermione y angelina_), albus en el 2006 (_sus padrinos son luna,charlie,neville y hannah abbott_) y lily en el 2008 (_sus padrinos son bill, fleur, percy y aubrey_)

harry, ginny y su familia viven en el numero 12 de grimmauld place (que ahora es un vecindario completamente magico, en el cual la mayoria de los compañeros de harry y ginny se mudaron) y son realmente felices

* * *

_*__segun yo, para completar los estudios que les faltaban del periodo 1997-1998 o para hacerlo, como en el caso de harry, ron y hermione, lo que hicieron en hogwarts, fue que los estudiantes cursaban ambos cursos al mismo tiempo, si pesado para los estudiantes xD pero los profesores fueron pacientes y habia clases incluso los sabados por la mañana y no habia otras actividades extracurriculares excepto el quiditch y el ejercito de dumbledore (que era comandado por Neville __Longbottom m__ientras hacia las practicas para profesor para cuando la profesora Sprout se retirara)_


	2. siempre supe que seras mi esposa

Disclaimer: los personajes nombrados en mi historia son de JK Rowling, a quien admiro mucho =D

**reviews porfavor no se olviden!**

Luego de que todo el asunto de voldemort acabo, hermione y ron, emprendieron un viaje para buscar a los padres de hermione y devolverles la memoria. cuando llegaron a Australia no les fue muy dificil hallarlos, hermione les habia puesto un hechizo de rastreo. luego de que los encontraron y les regresaron la memoria, los 4 regresaron a inglaterra para completar sus estudios en hogwarts. una vez terminaron, ron entro a la academia de aurores junto con harry y hermione se dedico a trabajar en el departamento de criaturas en el ministerio de magia, e inaguro lo oficina PEDDO.

2 años despues de salir de hogwarts, ron y hermione se mudaron al numero 13 de grimmauld place, para ser vecinos de harry y ginny y todos sus amigos que se mudaron al vecindario, un dia despues de mudarse, ron le hizo una propuesta a hermione

-hermione, tu sabes que yo te amo y que eres lo mas importante para mi, que de ser el caso, daria mi vida y todo lo que tengo-le dijo ron

-claro que lo se, y quiero que tu sepas que tambien eres lo mismo para mi-le respondio hermione

-gracias herm-le dijo ron y le dio un profundo beso-pero te quiero decir algo mas

hermione se alegro, al fin ron se lo iba a proponer, no queria parecer desesperada, pero es que sus hormonas la estaban matando, sin embargo ron le dijo otra cosa

-hermione jane granger watson (jajaj no se me ocurrio otro apellido=), te quieres casar conmigo-le dijo ron mientras sacaba un hermoso anillo con una piedra de rubi, la sorpresa de hermione fue imensa, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que eso era lo que ron queria decirle, y aunque se decepciono de que no fuera otra cosa, sin embargo se alegro mucho y salto enzima de el dando un gran beso y le dijo

-si ronald billius weasley prewet, me quiero casar contigo.

ron se puso muy alegre, y empezo a vesar a hermione, al principio con alegria, luego con ternura y el beso subio de nivel, la pasion incluida en cada roze de labios y lenguas era grande y cuando ron se separo un poco pudo ver en hermione una mirada de deseo que le asusto un poco, aunque el sabia que el tambien tenia esa mirada

-hermione estas segura?-le pregunto ron

-eso creo- le dijo hermione

ron la beso, y la subio a su habitacion, cargada en sus brazos, ahi consumaron su amor, fueron uno solo, sus cuerpos se fundieron y se dieron cuenta de que su amor era para siempre.

un mes despues, hermione y ron se casaron.

cuando harry fue nombrado secretario del ministro de magia, ron fue nombrado jefe de aurores, en reemplazo de harry, cuando harry fue nombrado ministro de magia, a ron le fue ofrecido el puesto de secretario, sin embargo no lo acepto ya que sentia que si lo hacia, estaria recogiendo lo que harry dejaba ademas de quitarle el trabajo a su hermano percy, por lo que ron quedo como jefe del departamento de aurores.

la oficina del PEDDO de Hermione, se convirtio en una de las mas ocupadas, elfos de todas partes venian reclamando derechos (se concientizaron gracias a la muerte de dobby y a la lealtad de kreacher) y ahora si un elfo tiene un problema puede acurrir a hermione y esta lo ayudara.

en cuanto a los hijos, ron y hermione tuvieron dos: Rose Dora (no le encontre segundo nombre asi que le puse ese en honor a tonksxD) y hugo remus(lo mismo de dora pero en honor a lupin) weasley granger. rose nacio en 2006, el mismo año en que nacio el segundo hijo de harry y ginny(que eran sus padrinos) y hugo nacio en el 2008 (sus padrinos son neville y luna) los cuatro viven muy bien y Ron aunque no lo diga, no puede olvidar que desde el primer momento que vio a hermione en el expresso hogwarts supo que iba a ser su esposa

* * *

_lo siento por el final pero no se me ocurrio nada mas :S estas parejas qu ya estan son muy dificiles! pero en fin espero les haya gustado y les dio los personajes secundarios empiezan como a partir del capitulo 5 por ahora aclarare a los que ya sabemos que paso siguiente capitulo: george y angelina_

**reviews por favor =D**


	3. EL PEDIDO DE FRED

os mortifagos aparecieron y al parecer lanzaron alguna maldicion que daño las paredes y estas cayeron, Fred agarro a Percy por el brazo no queria perder a su hermano, sintio un enorme peso en el estomago, pero un segundo despues ya no sentia, abrio los ojos vio el desastre y a su hermano Percy, a Ron, a Hermione y a Harry llorando enzima de un cuerpo, que paso grito, pero ninguno le respondio, grito otra vez, pero nadie le respondia, se acerco se sorprendio al ver su cuerpo, un fantasma de sonrisa aun posado en su cara, llegaron los mortifagos otra vez, harry le decia a percy que se fueran percy no lo queria dejar ambos lo tomaron y lo dejaron en un pedestal de alguna estatua, luego de esto cada quien tomo su camino, me quede solo con mi cuerpo, no lo podia creer habia muerto, trate de meterme de nuevo en mi cuerpo pero solo lo traspasaba, fui a buscar a mi familia pense primero en ginny, y cuando vine a ver estaba a su lado, luchando contra una mortifaga, codo a codo, mi hermana era muy poderosa le llevaba seria ventaja, le di un beso en la mejilla, justo en el momento en que lanzaba un perfecto desmaio sobre la mortifaga, luego pense en bill, estaba junto con fleur y otros alumnos luchando, le di un fuerte abrazo aunque solo logre atravesarlo, y a fleur a ella si la bese en la boca siempre quise hacerlo, aunque no senti nada ni ella tampoco, porque siguieron luchando como iban, fui a donde mi hermano charlie, estaba en hogmeasde reuniendo gente y al igual que con bill le di un abrazo, luego fui a donde percy, lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra contra los mortifagos quienes les bailaban las piernas o caian inconcientes, le di un abrazo que no sintio, siguio lanzando maldiciones y con lagrimas en los ojos, luego fui donde ron, estaba con hermione y harry en un tunel que no conocia le di un abrazo a el, a harry y a hermione un beso en la frente, luego fui donde mis padres, luchaban juntos contra el mortifago que reconoci como rowle, les di unbeso a cada uno y me marche aun me quedaban dos personas, las que mas queria ver. primero fui donde mi gemelo, george luchaba, junto a kingsley con rookwood, george parecio percatarse de mi presencia, porque paro de pelear y miraba fijamente a donde yo estaba, le di un abrazo, pero no logre atravesarlo como a los demas, a el si lo podia abrazar y el parecio sentirme pero no sabia que era, respondio a mi abrazo y siguio luchando, arranque una parte de mi corazon, que habia dejado de latir y ahora estaba al descubierto, y se la incruste a george en el pecho... luego pense en la ultima persona a la que queria ver, a ella, desde 4 año me gusto, pero solo en 6 gracias al baile del torneo pude dejar atras mi timidez y pedirle que fuera conmigo, a ella angelina jhonson, fui a donde estaba, en la torre de ravenclaw junto con alicia, katie, y algunos alumnos mas luchando. le hable, no sabia que podia hablar no lo habia intentado, pero al parecer me escucho, volteo y camino hasta donde yo estaba

-angelina, mi corazon

-¿fred?- me dijo con cara incredula

-si soy yo, estoy muerto por eso estoy asi

-¿que?

-asi es angelina, me mataron, veras me tengo que ir, te pedire un favor

katie y alicia miraron a angelina, se preguntaban que le pasaba pero cuando una mano de gigante entro por la ventana decidieron seguir luchando

-como asi, no entiendo, que haces aqui si estas muerto, explicame que paso- lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos

-si me mataron, no se porque estoy aqui, pero te pedire un favor, toma- y me arranque la otra parte de mi corazon y se la puse en su pecho-george tiene la otra mitad, son lo que mas quiero y lo que quiero es verlos juntos, yo se que tu le gustas, se lo he notado y el es como yo asi que tambien te debe gustar, amense, amalo como me hubieras amado a mi, sean felices es mi ultimo deseo por favor angelina lo haras?

-pero fred..

-¿lo haras?

-pero.. pero... si lo hare

-esta bien, desde el mas alla los cuidares, te amo ang

-tambien te amo fred

-ahora vuelve a la lucha y asegurense de estar a salvo tienen que estar juntos es su destino

-no te vayas porfavor-dijo angelina, ahora totalmente en lagrimas

-me tengo que ir-le dije-no me dolio morir, dure menos de un segundo pero en el mas alla siempre los amare, a ti y a george, mi amigo y mi enamorada, mi complice y su esposa, mi hermano y mi hermana... los visitare en sueños, te amo angelina, y dile a george que tambien lo amo, y dile que tu tambien lo amas y siempre amense

-es.. es..est.. esta bien, te amo fred

-adios angelina...

y asi me fui, hasta el lugar donde estaba mi cuerpo, cuando llegue vi algo que me sorprendio

-soy la muerte- me dijo la figura

al contrario de lo que pense la muerte era una hermosa figura, angelina, fue primero que pude pensa , por lo que supuse que se presentaba de distintas formas para cada quien.

-es hora de tomar una desicion-me dijo con una voz melancolica y fuerte al mismo tiempo-debes decidir si avanzar a la siguiente vida, o si quedarte en este mundo en forma de alma en pena

me costo decidirme, quedarme como fantasma era una excelente opcion, podia vivir con mi familia, pero seria para siempre y no me gustaria asi, no me gustaria no ser pero si existir, y eso era lo que seria si me convertia en fantasma un existente inser, por lo que decidi seguir a la siguiente vida, alla esperaria a mis seres queridos, y podia visitarlos en sueños

-bueno, si estas listo nos vamos, me dijo la muerte

-vamos- y de repente se abrio un portal de luz blanca, y por ahi pasamos los dos, antes de irme mire atras, percy recogia mi cuerpo y se lo llevaba-adios mundo-dije antes de entrar definitivamente al portal...

* * *

_xD ya se dije que iba a ser de Angelina y george, pero se me ocurrio la idea de como murio Fred y pues simplemente escribi, porque me parecio algo rara la idea de que george y angelina se casaran siendo ella novia de fred asi que pues se me ocurrio que se casaron porque fue un pedido del mismo Fred xD, el proximo capitulo si sera de ellos dos..._

SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA: AGREGUENLA A FAVORITOS

POR FAVOR! DEJEN reviews, SI LES GUSTA O NO QUIERO SABERLO, PORFA DIGAN ASI SEA "esta buena" O "no me gusto" LO QUE SEA PERO DIGANME

RECOMENDACIONES: AL CORREOdkatuskalpagoc_

ESTA HISTORIA LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR TAMBIEN EN POTTERFICS .com/historias/59136


	4. cumpliendo la promesa

**Mi intencion es entretenerlos e informarlos de lo que yo creo que paso, y saben, me pueden ayudar**

**Dejenme sus reviews porfavor**,

**_sugerencias y demas un autor se hace con los comentarios de sus lectores, porfavor asi sea para decir bien comenten algo porfa... cuando lleguen al final es muy sencillo no se van a gastar mucho tiempo, denle donde dice comenta esta capitulo_**

disclaimer: los personajes aqui presentes pertencen a JK rowling y todos los sellos relacionados con la publicacion de los distintos productos de la saga Harry Potter

* * *

la guerra acabo, perdidas materiales: nada que no se pudiera reparar, eran magos.

perdidas humanas: alrededor de 15 estudiantes (n/a me parecio muy tragico que hubieran mas de 50 muertos y me da dolor xD),lupin y tonks, pero el dolor mas profundo era un dolor de corazon que los embargaba a ambos por igual, el perdio a su hermano y su mejor amigo ella al unico hombre que habia amado de verdad alguna vez...

sin embargo, le hicieron una promesa, y su corazon vivia dentro de ellos, debian cumplir sus promesas, por eso, antes de iniciar una relacion decidieron conocerse, duraron 2 meses saliendo en citas, ayudando a reconstruir hogwarts, yendo a ver quiditch, dos meses antes de que se dieran cuenta de que en verdad se amaban y que si le iban a poder cumplir la promesa a fred, su ultima voluntad...

george continuo trabajando en su tienda de bromas, cada dia desarrollando nuevas bromas, ahora es de las mas exitosas, con sucursales en diferentes partes de la inglaterra magica (entre las que encontramos hogsmeade, el callejon diagos, el valle de godric, grimmauld place, entre otros) y una en el mundo muggle, claro esta con bromas no tan magicas, al principio angelina penso en ser jugadora de quiditch y hasta clasifico en el equipo de kenmare kestrels, pero una vez se caso con George decidio que le gustaba mucho el negocio de las bromas y ademas, George necesitaba algo de ayuda para las cuentas e inventarios.

George y angelina se casaron en el año 2001, y un dos años despues (en 2003) tuvieron a su primer hijo, era un varon de pelo rojizo y tez un poco mas oscura que la de un weasley, decidieron llamarlo como ese ser que los unio, que con su corazon marco su eterno amor, fred, fred segundo weasley asi se llamo su hijo, 2 años despues (en 2005) tuvieron a su segunda hija, decidieron llamarla como la madre de angelina que murio recientemente, roxane weasley...

george y angelina terminaron muy enamorados, algunas veces tenian sueños conjuntos en los cuales fred los visitaba y les contaba como era su vida ahora, con todos los weasleys que se habia encontrado, incluso le llevo un mensaje de la mama de angelina a esta, y aunque Fred sentia un gran amor por angelina aun, no se ponia celoso ni nada cuando george y angelina se ponian melosos en sueños, no queria que fuera de otro modo, george era lo mejor para angelina y angelina era lo mejor para george...

Angelina al fin le pudo cumplir el ultimo deseo a Fred, amaba a George con todo su corazon y con el corazon de Fred y sabia que George la amaba a ella igual, al final la promesa fue cumplida dia a dia...

* * *

_ya se el final, pero es que no soy bueno para los finales, pero bueno ya saben que fue lo que paso no se olviden de reviews_


End file.
